


Something Happen.

by FINO



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINO/pseuds/FINO
Summary: 一個再尋常不過的早晨，Elsa清醒後發現身體有了某些變化。基於《FROZEN》(2013)背景下的故事。多年前的拙作，有扶他與亂倫，請在理解此前提下閱覽。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Something Happen.

── **究竟是哪裡出了問題？──** 艾莎喃喃地自問著。

天已見光，我們的女王卻仍待在床上，還用棉被裹得密不透風，她以胎兒般的姿勢縮成一團，不斷地回想昨日的每個細節，可惜的是，即便絞盡了腦汁也沒能發現任何異常之處，反而感到越加的混亂。這是當然的，畢竟在棉被裡不夠通風，缺氧也會影響思考，顯然眼前的情況是足以令她慌亂到完全沒發現如此簡單的道理，但是她下定了決心，不論誰來敲門都一律以身體不適為由搪塞過去。

雖然不畏寒暑的她突然說身體不適可能會引起一些騷動，所幸近日並無重要事務，只是一天的話應該不成問題。

只是一天的話...... **──若是今天無法解決的話該怎麼辦？** **_──_ **

一想到這，艾莎感到十分恐懼，她想起孩提時代無法控制魔法時的無助，過往的回憶令她的內心起了陣陣漣漪，室內的溫度驟降，雪花開始飄落，白霜更是悄悄地沿著地面爬上了窗臺，地面與窗櫺木質的表面因為冰凍而緊縮，發出嘰呀聲響。但她沒有注意到這些細節，抱住臂膀，纖長的指幾乎是掐著肌膚似的緊繃，她摩挲著手臂，試著安撫自己開始激昂的情緒，這似乎發揮了一點作用，冰霜不再侵蝕房間，但仍未消失。

「不能再逃避下去了。」艾莎想著，「首先，要解決問題的第一步就是面對它，沒錯，就是這樣。」，她回憶起妹妹曾用來鼓勵自己的話語，努力鼓起勇氣，咬住下唇，將緊繃的身體慢慢地伸展開來，她無視因為長時間固定姿勢而發痠的關節，將被褥翻開，鼓起勇氣慢慢地往身下瞧。

視線越過光滑的小腹，一路向下，最終來到了女性最為私密脆弱的部位。

在那處、在她的雙腿之間 **，憑生出了男性的象徵物** 。

  
  
  


那異物昂揚著，前端幾乎要貼到艾莎平坦的小腹上，她艱難地維持著不太舒服的姿勢，與它保持距離。雖已做好了心理準備，但是再次看到眼前的畫面還是讓她感到太陽穴隱隱作痛，怎樣也想不出究竟為什麼會變成這樣。最有可能的，就是自己的魔法又失控，但是她實在不願相信自己那操控冰雪的魔法有辦法做到這種程度，不過，有鑑於魔法都能創造出歐拉夫和棉花糖這樣的生命，那麼改變身體的構造似乎也不是那麼天馬行空了。

眼下似乎想不到其他的可能性，然而關於魔法的事，她依然不是十分理解，但是在她所知的範圍中，有個人或許能為她解決這個問題－那群地精的王－。艾莎心想，她要想辦法一個人出城到那群地精所在的森林，只要見到地精之王，或許能找到什麼解決的關鍵也說不定。

無論如何，這事都必須要在被任何人知曉前解決掉，特別是安娜，她絕不願讓心愛的妹妹見到自己現在的樣子。

她摯愛的妹妹，像一片輕羽落在了她焦慮不安的心上，嘴角微彎起弧度，想著妹妹，這帶給她相當大的勇氣和希望，想著她的笑容，讓她的名在舌尖盤轉，艾莎覺得一切都會沒事的。

  
  
  


安娜……安娜……安娜…………

  
  
  


.............................. **_安娜！？_ **

  
  


艾莎像是背上裝了彈簧似的從床上跳起，睜大雙眼驚惶地在房內張望，而房內就如她所見的除了她自己以外，再無他人，她對自己現在才想起這件事而懊惱。說來，今天一早起床就沒見到妹妹，而她平日鮮少比自己還要早起，這個鮮而易見的事實卻因為身體上的變化造成過大的衝擊，讓她完全把這事給拋諸腦後。

她們昨晚親熱過後就直接入睡，安娜起床時不可能沒注意到自己身體的劇變。艾莎瞬間覺得全身的血液似乎都被抽乾，身體不受控制地顫抖起來，彿若是困於風雪中的旅人。

原已停滯的霜露又再次蔓延開來，窗戶的玻璃都結上了白霜，雪片不停地飛落，甚至連桌面都已積了一層薄雪，但是艾莎已經無暇顧及，她立刻翻身下床，無視落在地上的被單，揮手讓魔力自掌心傾洩而出，用冰霜編織出湛藍長裙，但當雪花與冰片圍繞並將她的身子包裹其中時，旋即又碰上另一個問題。

在她長裙下側約在小腹下方的部分，正以非常不自然的形態隆起，就像一座冰藍的小山坡，並且她也感受到那東西被衣著壓迫的疼痛不適。

艾莎試著在長裙上做修改，但是無論是將腰線加寬，抑或是在內部以冰柱作為裙撐，讓裙擺整個挺起，看起來的樣子卻十分不自然，而且依然難以掩飾 **_那個_ **部位，於是她又試著直接換成類似睡衣那樣較為寬鬆的衣型，但是不管怎麼調整，就是無法在不啟人疑竇又能遮掩的界線之間找到一個完美的平衡點。Elsa心亂如麻的不斷嚐試，焦急化為淚水聚積在她的眼角，她咬住下唇拼命不讓眼水滾落。

_到底該怎麼辦，要是能讓它稍微消退──_

一個念頭閃現艾莎的腦海，在她意識到之前就佔據了她的思想，她在驚異於自己的想法的同時又深深感到抗拒。

是了，不只一次自書中讀到男女情愛的劇情，有些書中的描述甚是露骨，但對長年迴避人群的她而言，書中所提到的事物也僅止是想像，她還記得當讀到那些……情節時，她總是別開眼睛，卻又忍不住想像起被戀人抱擁入懷的溫暖，直到她發覺自己想像中的英俊王子變成那個她朝思暮想的紅髮女孩時，她就再也不敢再打開那些書來看，將它們束之高閣，塞到圖書館的最角落，眼不見為淨，然而隨著時光而塵封起來的記憶，卻在此刻以最意想不到的方式復蘇。

理性與衿持激烈的戰鬥，像巨浪翻騰著，別無選擇的她最終還是放下所有抗拒，身上的冰雪長裙化為一綹冰塵消散空氣中，她用眼角的餘光瞅著那個異物，顫抖的手，緩緩地將它握住。

「唔......！」當冰涼的手指碰觸那灼熱的瞬間，冷熱的衝突流竄在她的背部，她不自主的彎下了腰。

_──好燙_ 。

艾莎緩緩後退靠近床鋪，然後坐在床沿，慢慢地用掌心上下摩擦起手中的灼熱。

忍著要衝出喉頭的聲音，持續著手上的動作，不過雖然有知識，卻無經驗，讓她的動作顯得十分笨拙，但也已經帶來強烈的快感，她空著的右手緊緊攥著床單，左手的掌心從莖身的根部往上滑到達頂端再向下回到底部。

原先只是在表面輕擦，但在美妙的快感如野火般燒向她時，她無法滿足與若有似無的愛撫，手掌不自覺的漸漸加快，奇妙的感觸陌生又難以抗拒，快感也越來越強烈的拍打她的身體，艾莎已經坐不住，上半身往後躺在床上，一手緊抓住床單，搓磨欲望的手卻像著了魔似的停不下來，她緊閉著雙眼，開始覺得意識漸漸發白，也忘了要忍住聲音，失去禁錮的呻吟自她的雙唇中流洩而出。

**_嘰呀──_ **

_──好像有什麼聲音_ 。

一線思緒浮現在艾莎迷矇的意識中，但她沒有力量再多想，任憑它消失在深沉欲望之海。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

今天難得在太陽剛昇起時就醒來了，睜開惺忪的眼，第一個見到的正是在她身邊熟睡的姊姊，平日總不時緊皺的眉頭此刻完全舒展開來，像兩隻傭懶的金色波斯貓，閒適的臥在她精巧的眉骨上，白金色的長髮微捲地在枕頭上散開，在陽光的照耀下像金砂般熠熠生輝，美麗的藍瞳現在掩蓋在那薄薄的眼皮底下，安逸的沉睡。安娜欣賞著只有她一人能得見的艾莎，湊上去讓吻在艾莎的額髮、高挺的鼻梁、細緻的臉龐、白皙的脖頸(她忍不住伸出舌頭舔了一回)一一落下，接著溜到了艾莎露在被單外的滑肩，用唇細細的輕吮，加深昨夜留下的愛痕。

熟睡被打擾的艾莎像小貓一樣自喉嚨發出細小的咕噥，這讓安娜越發有興致的「疼愛」她姊姊，手開始不安份地在艾莎身上滑動，比絲綢更為細滑的肌膚，令她愛不釋手的四處探索，但是當她往下摸到艾莎的小腹時，卻碰到了陌生的觸感。

起初她並不以為意，畢竟她們睡前把衣服脫下後就亂丟(她們當時根本沒有空閒在乎衣裝是否該掛回衣櫥)，也許是裝束上的某個飾物在扯脫中掉落，順勢夾在床單裡了，她不太在意的拉了拉那東西，卻越碰越覺得不對勁，這個東西摸起來像是某種光滑的棒狀物、還有著微溼的觸感，重要的是， **它很熱** ，衣服上的裝飾不太可能會發熱吧？

她試探地摸索它的長度，但無法準確估量到底有多長，大約4吋、或5吋？握起來和劍柄差不多的寬度，但又比它柔軟一些，熟悉了它的觸感後，安娜甚至感到小小的脈動自掌心傳來，而且體積似乎在她的觸碰下漲大，變得更為硬挺，她開始覺得自己好像是抓著某種未知生物，她掀開被頭，騰出一個空間，好奇地將頭鑽進去，想看看那到底是什麼東西。

被子本身不算太厚，加上已經天亮的緣故，裡頭有些亮度，但不足以讓她立刻看清，安娜瞇起眼想再看得更清楚，當雙眼適應微光之後，那物體映入眼中的真面目，讓她嚇得差點從床上跳起來，她立刻放開抓住那東西的手，起身把被子給整個掀起，揉揉眼睛確定自己沒看錯之後，她覺得一陣無力感襲來，整個人軟倒在床上。

她的姊姊，美麗的、優雅的、高貴的艾莎，竟然長出了……！

安娜很清楚那是什麼，她看了不少被藏在圖書館深處那些描寫各種愛情故事的書，雖然這是她頭一次親眼見到實物(當然這算不算是實物還很難說)，不過即使她完全無知，也曉得那個東西出現在身為女性的姊姊身上不是個可以一笑置之的情況。

「這是怎麼回事……為什麼艾莎會……是魔法嗎？……不過艾莎的能力能做到這樣嗎？還是什麼人做的……？」安娜還沒從驚嚇中平復過來，但腦子已經本能地開始運轉，雖然第一個想到的是艾莎擁有的魔法，不過她實在不相信姊姊的冰雪魔法能做出這種事。

但不論怎麼樣也想不出個所以然，安娜決定要去找她所熟識的人之中唯一對魔法最為熟知的人──地精帕比爺爺，她回想起幾個可用的暗道，在腦袋裡計劃著要如何掩人耳目地帶姊姊出門，一邊隨手撈起掉落在地上的睡裙隨意套上，再用被子小心翼翼地將艾莎的身體蓋住，她暗自慶幸自己剛才的大動作沒把艾莎給弄醒，看了看牆邊的大鐘，短針就要逼近8，已經快到格爾達平常會來叫她們起床的時間。

安娜跑向梳妝臺抓了把軟毛木梳，略帶粗暴地將它搭在頭上，想把毛燥得像是雄獅鬃毛的頭髮弄得平順一些，梳子經過亂髮糾結處讓她吃痛的差點叫出聲來，但她還是用最快的速度馴服了它們，稍微整理之後，安娜沒有綁起平常的雙辮，而是任由紅髮散在肩上，離開房間去找應該已在來她們臥室路上的格爾達。

安娜快步走過長廊就在轉角碰上了推著小推車的女僕長，她正推著載著水瓶和盆子的小推車，踩著一貫的小步走在廊道上，當她們在轉角處碰個正著時，格爾達嚇了一跳，握著推車木柄的手一晃，推車劇烈地搖動，震得擺在上頭的水瓶眼看就要翻倒，但安娜眼明手快地搶先一步將它扶好，並奇蹟般的連一滴水也沒濺出來，才沒讓昂貴的羊毛地毯遭了殃。

格爾達將手放在胸口輕拍，等到被嚇得亂顫的心跳稍稍平復了之後才開口：「殿下，您怎麼這麼早就起來了？還……穿成這樣？」她邊說邊打量安娜身上的小鴨黃睡裙，公主的腳上還沒穿鞋，像兩條白肉魚光溜溜的露在外頭。

「呃……這個嘛……」安娜一時之間說不出話來，一下捏起手指，一下又把鬢髮撥到耳後，但她故作鎮定地清了清喉嚨，說道：「喔，是這樣的，剛剛艾莎和我說她今早不太舒服，所以……所以她今天要在房裡休息，我……我也打算要陪她，今天就不用幫我們梳洗了！」

安娜的話越說越大聲，想讓話語聽起來流利些，但這實在瞞不了經驗老道的女僕長，她微瞇起小眼睛，滿腹狐疑的看著公主，安娜的臉頰泛紅還微微的脹起，她說謊時總會不自覺鼓起臉，這習慣到了成人都沒改過來，顯然就是隱瞞了什麼事，或許與女王有關？

「陛下病了？那可是大事，該找老達特來看看，我這就去請他過來。」格爾達說完轉身就要離開。

「不！！！別去！！！！」安娜手忙腳亂的抓著格爾達的袖子大聲的叫著，格爾達這下更確定自己的直覺，公主如此反常絕對與女王脫不了關係，但她沒打算直接戳破，反而起了一點好奇心，想知道她們在搞什麼把戲。

「殿下，陛下身體不舒服可是大問題，您確定不需要讓醫生來看看嗎？」

「總……總之別去找達特先生，我想她只是……只是最近太忙所以累壞了，休息一下就沒事了，要是真的很嚴重再找他來吧……拜託嘛……」緊張讓安娜的話說得結結巴巴，但她仍努力試著說服格爾達，她拉著她的手，嘟起嘴，放低了姿態，擠出委屈的表情。這招一直都有效。

格爾達盯著小公主擠眉弄眼的臉，忍俊不住，咯咯地笑出聲來，她實在拿這著鬼靈精的女孩沒輒，不再繼續追究下去，雖然她還是很好奇主人們到底在做什麼，不過在王室工作，好奇心本就不該存在。

「唉，好吧，既然您這麼說了，我就不去打擾陛下了，有任何需要的話，我會立刻過來。」

「喔──太好了，格爾達，謝謝妳。啊，還有記得和凱伊說一聲，今天不要讓任何人來打擾艾莎。」安娜邊說邊給格爾達一個大擁抱。

「是，我會和他說的。」格爾達笑著輕拍公主的手臂，等到安娜鬆開手臂，就推著推車，踩著小步離開了走廊。

目送女僕長消失在長廊的盡頭後，安娜想到出來已經有段時間，艾莎應該醒了，要是她看到「那個」，不曉得會有多慌張，她已經見識過艾莎慌起來時會發生什麼事了，於是她立刻轉身奔往回房的路上。

這段路並不長，但是全力衝刺還是安娜不得不扶著牆喘著粗氣，中間還有幾次差點跌倒，她用力的將空氣吸進全力狂奔後的肺，邊喘氣邊看了看四周，確定四下無人之後，等不及讓呼吸平穩就將門板推開一道小縫，幾片雪花隨著一股寒風吹了出來，安娜心頭一驚，側身鑽進門內再立刻將門闔上。

她們的房間一片白茫茫，所有的傢俱、桌子和椅子和櫃子和每個地方、每個角落都堆上一層雪，她光著腳踏入雪堆中，腳掌立刻就陷了進去，所幸雪的高度不高，只到足踝左右，還至於影響行動，安娜目瞪口呆的看著這片乍然出現的雪景，突然，她聽到了艾莎的聲音自房間深處傳來，像是動物求救時發出的嗚噎，安娜連忙跑向她們的床鋪。

她有預想過見到艾莎會是什麼狀況，或許她正不知所措的躲在被子裡，搞不好還在哭，各種可能都被她想過了一遍，但現在這個？

安娜在她們的床邊駐足，她們共用的大床以紫色的床簾罩住，近乎透明的紗質掩蓋不住內側的動靜。

艾莎側躺在床上，左手劇烈的擺動，薄唇用甜美的聲音呼喊著自己的名字，她看得出她很投入，以致於連自己站在旁邊都沒發現。

──我……應該要離開嗎？──，第一次見到姊姊……撫慰自己的樣子，她們原本就是家人，成為戀人之後，關係更為親密，也因此在某種程度上，更需要給彼此保留一點私人的空間，現在應該就是這種情況吧？安娜吞了吞口水，雖然理智已告訴她最合宜的行動，她的雙腳卻像被釘在了地板上似的動彈不得。

艾莎緊閉著眼，身軀因快感而扭曲、顫慓著、自她口中流洩而出的美妙旋律加上那個不該存在的異物，所形成的奇異畫面讓安娜突然冷靜了下來，內心似乎有某種東西被喚起，她步伐輕緩地靠近，居高臨下的看著床上的艾莎，輕巧的將床簾撥開。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※

「呃……嗯！！」艾莎的身體弓起，在全身流竄的感受熟悉又陌生，她知道自己快要到達極限，睜開迷茫的眼，卻看到一雙藍綠眼眸在她上方看著她。

那對眼睛讓她一下醒了過來，艾莎驚惶的隨手拉起被單遮住身體，手忙腳亂地往後一陣亂爬，想遠離不速之客，當她看清來人時，內心更是焦慮不已。

那是她一早上都不見人影的妹妹，安娜。她穿著黃色的絲質睡衣，一頭紅髮並未盤起，而是任其披散在肩頭，火紅地讓她雙目刺痛，看來她出去前至少有梳理過──她苦中作樂的想著，她雙手撐在床上剛剛自己躺過的位置上，那對藍綠色的大眼此刻正用一種她說不清的眼神直盯著她......手上的被子。

艾莎暗暗叫苦，她一時大意沒注意門是否上鎖，最糟的是還被安娜撞見她正在做……那種事，艾莎此刻非常想立刻蓋個冰宮什麼的躲進去，再也不出來，但她也很清楚要是真的那麼做了，安娜也有辦法把她挖出來，結果她只能僵在原地，一股尷尬的沈默在她們之間流轉，然而這並未持續太久，安娜率先行動了起來。

安娜爬上了床，像隻盯上獵物的大貓，手輕腳緩地接近，然而她越是靠近，艾莎就逃得越遠，艾莎抓著僅有的遮蔽，用腳推著床讓自己可以往後逃，當她一鼓腦的後退時，沒注意到已到床的邊沿，臀部就這麼滑了出去。還沒來得及驚叫出聲，紅色的大貓便撲向了她的獵物。

安娜抓住艾莎裏在身上的床單，把她整個人拉回，再順勢轉了個角度讓她可以安穩的躺好，她的手撐在艾莎的臉頰邊，直直地看著她。灼熱的目光讓艾莎忍不住別開視線，這讓安娜不滿的嘟起嘴，她瞄了瞄，覺得那塊遮住艾莎身軀的布料很礙眼，動手就要去扯。

當然艾莎還是死命的抓著不放，在一陣你爭我奪之際，趁著艾莎的注意力都放在手上的白布時，安娜便將膝蓋擠進艾莎的腿間，使力一頂。艾莎突然覺得一陣酥麻，不自覺鬆開了手，安娜便將被單一口氣扯開。

「唔！」

想要隱藏的東西被最不想令其知曉的人看得一清二楚，艾莎還是想伸手去遮，結果卻被安娜給抓住了手。

「別動。」安娜的聲音很低，像是壓著喉嚨說話一樣，那語氣還帶著一絲威嚴，她的表情異常的專注，艾莎從沒見過這樣的她，竟也臣服於她的命令，不敢再亂動。

當艾莎不再掙扎後，安娜起身坐在她的腿上，盯著那個東西猛瞧，艾莎覺得實在很難為情，但是妹妹坐在她的腿上，她完全無法躲閃，只能任其擺佈，等到安娜似乎覺得看夠了，才又把目光投向已經羞愧得快要燒起來的姊姊。

「妳一個人玩得很開心呢。」

「什……什麼？」

「這樣不行喔，只想要自己享受的話，該好好處罰一下。」

安娜迅速拉掉睡衣的綁帶，將它纏在艾莎的手腕上，再將其固定於床頭的柱子邊。

「安娜？！」對於安娜突如其來的舉動，艾莎不明就理的發出了疑問，但安娜對此置若罔聞

安娜伸出食指輕觸那尖端。

「嗯！」艾莎全身一顫，難以想像只是被碰了一下身體就有如此大的反應。

安娜滿意地將它整個握住，用姆指在頂部挲摩，在外圍畫圈，再擦上最前方的小口，已經累了欲望的它，早已十分敏感，讓艾莎整個身體不自主的扭動起來。

「啊、嗯……安……安娜……等等……不……」

安娜看著事到如今還想抗拒的艾莎，更起了想要欺負她的壞念頭，她調整了姆指的力道與角度，加快的刺激敏感的前端，艾莎的身體弓起，她感覺好像有什麼要從那東西中破口而出，就在她全身都要達到高潮的狀態之前，安娜卻冷不防的停下了動作。

像是被彎折到極限的木條，被迫停滯在斷裂的前一刻，艾莎全身酥麻難耐，使不上力的同時又不住扭動身體，喉間溢出低吟，她已經分不清自己是推拒或是接納，只求能夠自此解脫。

安娜見狀，往後坐了一些，拉起睡裙蓋住彼此的下身，往前一抵。

一股溫暖的濕熱碰觸了她。

「啊……。」艾莎忍不住喊出聲，安娜將手撐在背後，腰開始上下擺動，讓自己的柔軟與艾莎的堅挺挲摩，她毫不隱藏自己的感受，用自己的身體，想讓艾莎更加的放開。安娜開始感到身下變得更為潮潤，更是加快地擺動著腰。

艾莎陷入一種崩潰邊緣的瘋狂，柔軟溫熱的感觸在那莖身滑動，比她自己的雙手還要舒服上百倍、千倍。在安娜一次用力的摩擦，期待已久的解放終於降臨，艾莎全身痙攣僵直，感覺有什麼東西自下身噴湧而出。

「啊……啊啊……。」

艾莎淹沒在翻騰的巨浪中，繃緊的身體在放鬆後又不住顫抖，這是一次相當強烈的高潮，讓她幾乎失去了言語的能力。

安娜感覺小腹上沾到了什麼灼燙的東西，她坐起身子，心知肚明地出聲呼喚她姊姊。

「艾莎。」

聲音傳入在高潮中漸漸平復的艾莎耳中，她疲弱的看著安娜，後者露出戲謔的笑容回望她。

「看著我，艾莎， **_看著我_ **。」

艾莎茫然地聽從，只見安娜手指捏著睡裙的裙擺，慢條斯理地將它往上提，少女光滑的大腿慢慢地揭露在眼前，艾莎睜大了眼，緊盯著那片陰影一吋吋的縮減。

_往上、往上、再往上點、安娜……_

短短的幾秒像是幾世紀一樣長，她無法忍受那片陰影再繼續遮著她妹妹可口的胴體，艾莎在心裡哀求著，然而當安娜麥色的小腹暴露在空氣中，她立刻就感到一陣羞恥爬上了臉頰。

安娜的小腹乃至大腿都濺上了乳白色的液體，在她的肌膚上張牙舞爪地明示著自己身體的異樣，與自己耽溺在欲望中的現實，艾莎覺得自己把安娜弄髒了，她羞愧地咬著嘴唇，卻無法讓目光離開她的女孩。

安娜將衣角啣在口中，坐直上身，讓大腿與小腿呈現直角跪在艾莎腰側，滿意的看著艾莎隨著自己的動作而失神，她用空出的單手扶著艾莎挺立的欲望，讓沾著些許白濁液體的前端抵在自己的入口蹭著，甫經釋放而有些疲軟的它又再度堅挺起來，意識到安娜將要有什麼行動的艾莎開始掙扎。

無視艾莎的反抗，安娜巧妙的往下施力，帶著些許的疼痛，感覺開口被一點一點的撐開，她咬著衣角，在喉間低吟。

當較寬的前端完全擠入安娜的入口，後半的莖身就順勢整個滑入體內，一口氣抵到最深。

刺激大得遠超過她們的想像，她們幾乎是同時喊出呻吟，安娜仰起頭，口中的布料滑脫，身體被填滿的充實感，帶著疼痛與滿足。

她們緊密結合，下身被完全吞入安娜的體內，艾莎僅有的理性已然粉碎，被潮溼的溫暖包覆著，她腦中幾乎只剩下想在她體內衝刺的欲望，本能地擺動起腰肢。

安娜不想讓她奪去主導權，她用雙手壓下艾莎的腰，再慢慢地讓臀部後退，感受體內的堅挺慢慢退出，在快滑出體內時又往前讓它深入抵上深處，每次移動都傳來絲絲的疼痛。她咬緊牙關，緩慢反覆著動作，艾莎在她身下扭動著腰，隨著她的動作溢出呻吟，她感到無比滿足，艾莎在她手中終究乖巧順從，她伸手鬆開綁著艾莎的衣帶，手腕被勒得有些發紅，安娜握著她的手，讓唇落在上頭。

她們的胸口緊緊貼在一起，近得能聽見彼此的心跳聲，像戰鼓隆隆作響，安娜的舌尖舔著紅腫的部位，順著手臂曲線往下，輕咬內側柔軟的肌膚，順著肩線，吻上了頸窩，她吮著艾莎的纖纖細頸，在剔透的肌膚上烙下一個又一個粉色的印痕，耳際湊到她的唇邊，不讓任何一道喘息被遺漏。

輕吻像雨點落在艾莎的臉龐，讓她時而警醒，時而昏懵，意識在迷茫中浮現疑問，妹妹究竟是何時開始對性事如此嫻熟的呢？在不久前，她明明還是個想和陌生人成婚的天真少女，而如今卻已成為一名成熟的女性，勇敢而堅強，無論是彼此的初次，亦或是自己劇變的如今，她永遠都是主動伸出手的那個。

艾莎抬起頭，看著在上方的安娜，看到了她緊蹙的眉宇，像是在忍耐著巨大的痛苦，她立時明白安娜並不是真的十足游刃有餘，現實並不比小說的文字美好，她仍在努力適應那遠比手指更加粗壯的物體，她心疼不已，抱住安娜的頸子，將她拉往自己的懷中。

安娜充滿活力的年輕軀體壓在她的身上，彼此汗水交融為一體，艾莎撫著那豔紅的髮，親吻安娜的點點雀斑，抬起她的臉龐，望進那對濕潤的眼瞳，虹膜折射著光線，像祖母綠寶石般深邃而閃閃動人，薄唇抿成一線，在深處窖藏著舉世絕無僅有的珍釀，輕吐溫醇的氣息。

為她的美而醉、為她的堅強而醉、為「安娜」而醉，她甘之如飴。貴為女王，卻將身心全然獻給這名少女，艾莎虔誠的奉上雙唇，祈求少女的垂愛，四瓣紅唇緊密相依，汲取最甜美的甘露。她們緊擁著彼此，全然投入對彼此的愛意之中。

當身體似乎已經適應，安娜再次試探性的挪動身體，痛苦已不復存，取而代之的是微麻的快感，她挺起身子，更為大力地擺動腰，強烈的快感刺穿她的背，她讓艾莎在她的體內深處摩擦，透明的清液隨著活塞運動被帶出，滴落在艾莎的下腹。

甬道充滿生命力的收縮將她吞入又隨之吐出，酥麻的快感歡快的流遍全身，她將一切都交由本能的渴求，她探進安娜的衣服，扶著她的腰側，光滑的觸感令她愛不釋手，姆指撫著她平坦而略顯肌肉線條的腹部，艾莎循著欲望的流水，拱起腰配合著安娜的律動。

但她們都已對如此溫吞的速度感到不耐，安娜率先感知到了艾莎的想法，她腦中靈光乍現，咬著唇逼自己停下，還未得到滿足的艾莎噘起嘴，露出不滿又疑惑的神情，無言地質問她為何要停下，但安娜只用勾起的嘴角回應。

艾莎還未能理解想笑容的意義，安娜就起身開始將她抽離，她無法理解妹妹的行為，明明彼此都還未真正的滿足，又為何要離開呢？難道是安娜仍覺得不舒服嗎？

憂慮再次襲向艾莎的心，眉頭不自覺的蹙起，她才開口要詢問，唇上即被安娜的指尖覆上，疑問硬生生的堵在喉間。

「噓……艾莎，再等一下。」安娜蜻蜒點水的吻了吻艾莎的唇，跪起上身，將堅挺完全抽離身體，當前端完全滑出，體內的空虛便叫囂著、渴望著被滿足，天曉得她是花了多大的力氣才辦到這事，她忍著直接讓它再次進入的欲望，將床尾的一邊的簾罩拉起，掛在床柱上方的鈎子上。她滑下床，背對艾莎站在床前，佔據房間的霜雪不知何時已消融殆盡，只留一縷清冷的寒意飄散在空氣中。

安娜的身子僅著一件單薄的睡裙，令她看上去格外嬌弱，她像一座完美的雕塑般站立，身姿不負王室教養的優雅，但在半遮掩的大腿根部卻流下兩道透明的液體，勾勒出淫穢的氣息。艾莎忽然意會到， **安娜正在勾引她** ，她不禁吞了吞口水，緊盯著她的下一步動作，而安娜就像是聽見她的心聲似的，轉過身望著床上的艾莎，她彎起甜美純潔的微笑，說道：「幫我把衣服脫了吧？」

像聽到主人命令的忠犬，艾莎順從地往前爬，走下床，來到安娜的身後，她顫抖的雙手拉著衣角，用力的讓衣服都起了皺，她將它往上提，曲起的指節若有似無地擦過安娜的肌膚，安娜舉高手臂，讓艾莎能一鼓作氣地將她最後的遮蔽褪去，她泛紅而火熱的軀體終於完全裸露在空氣中，白裡透紅的肌膚上，點綴著小巧的雀斑，像是調入草莓醬的冰淇淋，誘人品嚐。

艾莎猶豫著是否能觸摸她的身體(儘管她們剛剛才緊密結合過)，她在這方面一向是習慣先徵詢安娜的同意的，安娜沒有發現她的遲疑，徑自走到書桌前，將手肘扶在桌面上，背對著艾莎，抬起翹臀，扭頭對艾莎露出頑皮的笑容，她輕咬舌尖的表情就像是在說「 **_來吧_ **。」

艾莎驚異於妹妹的大膽放縱，但是身體卻已經貼上了她，她的呼吸越發粗重起來，她單手扶著安娜的臀，另一手則是將下身的堅挺抵在安娜的入口，她迎上安娜的雙眸，慢慢推進，與最初略有阻礙的情形不同，這次非常順利的滑入了安娜的身體，重回那溫暖的懷抱，艾莎滿意的微笑，抵上最深處時，令安娜低吟出聲。她開始前後晃動腰，有力而緩慢的一次次深入安娜的身體，安娜抬起頭，迎接身後的撞擊，進入的充實令她瘋狂，退出的空虛令她崩潰，快感像強浪拍擊著她，但她仍不滿足，這樣緩慢的折磨令她難耐的扭動身體，想再催促她進入得更快、更深。

艾莎無視她的請求，手滑上她光滑的背，沿著脊線的凹壑，往前探到胸口，她將安娜的柔軟捧在手心，以指腹捏弄著前端，過於溫柔的撫觸更激起安娜心中的不耐，她抓住艾莎握在胸口的手，以更為粗暴的力道讓她愛撫自己的身體，口中毫無掩飾地吐露她的想望，艾莎心領神會地抱住安娜的腰，加快下身進出的速度。

突然加劇的快感讓安娜雙腿發軟，若非艾莎抱著自己，恐怕就要跪倒在地，她撐起發軟的身子，手臂向後勾住艾莎的頸，吻上她如血般殷紅的唇，她探出舌尖與艾莎的交纏，受限於姿勢而無法更為深入，艾莎體貼地主動湊上，將她勾住，安娜的吟哦淹沒在艾莎的口中，僅在尋求氧氣而稍作分離的片刻外泄。

艾莎感覺到安娜體內的收縮加快，身子開始弓起，背貼著她摩擦著，艾莎知道她將要高潮，但她不能讓她在此時釋放，她將下身完全抽出安娜的身體，在安娜還未出聲抱怨前，就抱起她回到床鋪上，壓上安娜的身體，抬起她一條腿，直往她的深處裡去。

安娜愉快地喊出聲，手指在床單上抓揉，當艾莎將姆指按在入口上方的核心搓弄，她幾乎就像上了箭矢的弓弦一般緊繃，雙腿本能的收攏，將艾莎固定在她的腿間，雙臂抱住艾莎的頸項，在她的耳邊呼喊著她的名，她已分不清是自己迎向她亦或是將她拉向自己，她只想要被滿足，被艾莎滿足。

艾莎已無法再抑制對安娜的渴求，她抬高安娜的雙腿，讓自己能進入的更深，安娜的身子再次拱起，她更是本能的加速，在一次衝刺中，安娜突然收緊身體，弓起到極限的腰停在半空數秒才落下，自喉間發出滿足的長嘯，然而艾莎還未能達到極限，她在安娜緊縮的體內奮力挺入，還未從高潮餘韻中恢復的安娜，又再次被帶往高空，連續的高潮令她意識泛白，全身顫慄，她在飄忽中注視艾莎那對如大海般湛藍的眼瞳，它們也專注的回視著她。

背上像被電流竄過的瞬間，艾莎想抽離安娜的身體，卻被她緊緊抱住，堅挺抵在她的最深處，將所有欲望解放在她的體內，安娜感到一股熱流填進了她的身體。她們緊緊擁住彼此，等待最為激昂的波濤退去，當安娜的身體在顫抖中平緩下來，艾莎起身端詳她的神情，安娜的臉龐上掛著疲憊而滿足的笑容。

安娜摸著艾莎的臉，看見她臉上的憂懼，安娜的心揪了起來，她用額頭貼上艾莎的額。

「艾莎，我沒事，我只是沒想到會這麼累。」

「……」

「吶，格爾達她們我幫妳都打點好了，晚點……等到大家都睡了的時候，我們一起去找帕比爺爺吧，他一定會有辦法的。」安娜溫柔的話語，卻讓艾莎覺得內心越來越難受。

「但是，我……要是妳……」艾莎哽噎著拼湊言語，安娜卻像是早已明暸於心的安撫她。

「沒事的，我們總會找到方法解決的。」

「安娜……」

「艾莎。」

「艾莎。」

「艾莎。」

「我很樂意幫妳生孩子喔。」

  
  
  



End file.
